


You'll Never See It Cumming

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat Dick, Corruption, Dog Dick, F/F, Futanari, Horse dick, LEWD, Slutification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Commissioned by the lovely Kinky-No-KyoukaiFutaba and the other girls go on all girl’s night of Metaversing! Then, they come across a strange new status ailment that causes everyone, save for Oracle, to grow a big fat animal dick! They swear fucking is the only way to cure it, so its up to Futaba to serve her team well~





	You'll Never See It Cumming

The strange tendrilled beast sent off another shot of the strange pink mist from its plantlike structure. “Ann!” Futaba shouted out from the safety of her Persona. “Come on! Be careful! That stuff is the same stuff that made Haru and Makoto fall over!” 

“Roger, Oracle!” Ann said, trying her best to leap out of the way of the oncoming cloud of strange pollen. “But it’s pretty tough! This stuff is spreading out like crazy!” The blonde in the tight red cat suit looked over at her allies. The rest of the party was still on the ground. Haru was panting, her face a deep flushed red, and she was nervously pushing her hands down against the frilly outfit that clung to her chest. Makoto was on her knees, eyes squinting as her fingers pushed against her crotch. Ann felt a tingle in her at seeing her friends in such a rough state. 

A cloud of pink rolled through and encompassed Ann. “No! Ann!” Futaba yelled out. The pink surrounded the cat girl. She gasped and coughed as the substance seeped into her, her skin absorbing it heavily. She cooed as she fell to her knees, her eyes filling with hearts. With no other option, Futaba issued orders for a quick retreat! The group regained their composure and darted back along the halls of the palace, returning into the bedroom saferoom just a bit away to figure out what it was that happened. 

It was an all girl’s session in the palace. Everyone needed some training, a break from the boys and all their oddities and insistencies. I mean, one could only wear a skimpy red latex outfit in front of Ryuji so many times before becoming self-aware. Everything was going well for their first time heading to The Metaverse without Joker. They were getting some good work done, getting their Personas trained, but then they encountered that strange monster. 

A beast unlike any they encountered, the pink plant bulge was about the size of a semi-truck and hit like one with its long pulsing tendrils. The whole thing gave off a very phallic vibe. And its pink mist inflicted the party with a status effect that Futaba had never seen before. 

Now inside of the safety of the bedroom cut off from the rest of the palace, Futaba was left having to diagnose what it was that was happening to her party. The room was filled with the sounds her of her party moaning and groaning. Futaba couldn’t figure out if it sounded like a hospital or a hentai. 

She heard the sound of clothes snapping and looked right over at Makoto. A meaty growth was starting to push out from her outfit with an unnatural force that first bulged up the growth, but then actively starting to bite through the attire to allow the thing to come out. Ann’s moan forced Futaba to turn to see that the very same was happening to Ann. Following this, Haru moaned out too, her sounds so much shriller and shyer, clearly building up like a boiling kettle. Futaba gasped as each member of her team grew a cock, their outfits struggling to contain their growing dicks and enhancing assets. Hips widened, tits grew, and asses blossomed. The sounds of clothing straining and stretching filled the room in an orchestra accompanied by the percussive sound of hands slapping up and down along lengths and hearty moans as passion escalated hotter and heavier. 

“I-I’ve never seen anything like this!” Futaba said, staring closer at Ann as she very happily worked away at herself. “This is such a weird status effect… No, no, I can’t think of anything that could fix it!” 

“I um, think I know!” Ann said, gasping as pre started to slobber down her barbed cat cock. The blonde looked away for a moment, red rushing to her cheeks. Her dick pulsated, pushing past each inch marker. “This is so embarrassing b-but I need it…” She gasped. “I mean! I need to be cured!” 

“What Ann is trying to say,” Makoto but in, grunting as her own dick grew past the confides of her hand grasping it. “The only way to cure it is to use it…” 

“Y-yeah!” Ann said, a bit more assured. “And we can’t use it on each other because we’re all afflicted! We have to do it on someone who isn’t affected! And then it’ll get cured!” 

“Jeez,” Futaba shook her head. “That’s crazy. I’ve never really um… Well maybe a toy or two but…” 

“Futaba…” Haru’s whispering voice cut through the commotion. “Please…” 

Futaba sighed, her tight outfit hugging her petite curves. “Well… Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice. And really, this kinda pales in comparison to all the help you guys have given me. So…” Futaba gently climbed onto the queen bed laid in the saferoom. “Just promise to go easy on me, okay? One at a time! A-and if I don’t like it, we stop, and I go get Joker to figure something else out. Alright?!” 

“O-of course Futaba!” Ann insisted, climbing atop the bed. “We’ll take good care of you!” Ann carefully slid her body atop of Futaba. “Just do me a favor and keep that suit on. It just really gets me going~” 

Futaba nodded shyly at the request. She laid back and awaited. Ann lingered above Futaba, her fattened tits spilling out from the tight confines of her suit. Ann’s grown breasts swayed as the girl took on a cat like stance, gently moving forward at a steady huntress’s pace. The girl stretched back, presenting the length of her barbed cat cock. The entire length was covered from top to bottom in little feline barbs. The glasses wearing girl looked at that beast lingering between Ann’s legs. That thing was bigger than most dicks, and the exotic animal nature only made it all the more intimidating. It was one hell of an effect, and Futaba had to wonder what sort of cognition would cause a beast to create such an effect? 

Ann reared her hips back a little. She pushed her hands between Futaba’s legs, pressing the skin tight suit hard against her loins. She stretched the material of the suit as thin as she could. Ann instinctively pushed her face against the press of the bodysuit, nuzzling up against it. Futaba’s breathe heightens like a kettle being swallowed by heat. 

With precision, Ann pushed her hips forward. The tip of that cock pressed against Futaba’s loins, a little gentle splash of pre slithering over the material of the futuristic body suit, making it shimmer wetly. Ann reared back again and thrust! Then once more! Each thrust indented the material, started to carve out a little tunnel for her barbs to get caught on. Then when she tugged back the little feline hooks tore a hole straight through the fabric, slicing open a nice entrance. 

Futaba let out a little “Eep!” at the sight. Ann licked her lips. She leaned in again and pushed her lips against Futaba’s lower set. Her tongue slowly slithered out and ran a lap around Futaba’s flaps, and pursed lips gave her clit a kiss. Nice and wet and ready now, Ann leaned back and mushed the tip of her animal cock against Futaba’s prepped slit. 

“Gentle, like I said!” Futaba said, holding her legs apart. 

“I know~” Ann purred. The girl slowly pushed her dick through, spreading Futaba nicely so that the cock could nudge inside. Futaba winced as she felt every barb come inside of her. They didn’t hurt, but they gave off a little delicate tingle. It was like her insides were getting brushed and spread apart. It was a strange sensation, and it doubled in effect when Ann tugged out. Futaba bit her lip, shutting her eyes. Ann then thrust back inside, much harder this time. And then again. And soon her body was rushing through the motions, escalating with every push. 

What started out as missionary position sex escalated with every thrust. Soon Futaba was being pushed into the bed in a nice firm mating press. The cat girl’s tongue stuck out, panting like a wild thing as she pummeled her dick away inside of Futaba. The orange haired nerd herself just took every thrust, her mind overwhelmed with the brainwashing pleasure that rushed through her. She couldn’t imagine ever using a dildo that didn’t have barbs after this! They were just too much! The whole thing left her in shivers and shakes. She didn’t even notice when Ann finally came, the blonde girl barely giving a warning as she just started to fire away, moaning in ecstasy. 

Ann tugged out of Futaba, her every barb giving that slit a nice kiss goodbye. The girl stood up and licked her lips again, her latex tail wagging in the air. “Mmm~ I can feel it already. I’m totally going to go back to normal soon!” Though Futaba swore that Ann only looked bustier! And that dick for sure grew another inch during the process! Still, it was probably just a side effect. 

“Hah, one down!” Futaba said, already sounding pretty exhausted. “Let me just get a second to get my bearings. That was tougher than I thought.” 

“N-no!” Makoto soundly bleated out. “I-I mean. We don’t have too much time! If we stay in the palace too long, the guys will wonder where we went… And if they saw us like this?” 

“It’ll be terrible!” Haru nodded. “I… I’m embarrassed just thinking about it.” 

“I guess you’re right… And I got one hell of a creampie right now… I guess if we go quickly we’ll have more time to clean up. Just, I hope they’re not all that rough!” Futaba laughed. But even just saying the word rough made her slit tingle, her spine crawl with static, little jolts teasing at her. 

Makoto crawled up onto the bed. Her outfit was even more torn, abs showing from the stretching cracks that tore through her attire vertically. Both of her fattened tits were freed, long webs of cracking fabric across the hips meeting in jagged spiderwebs to reveal her abs in little nets. As well, presented from the broken crotch of her outfit was a fat needy doggy knot. The oily red dick was a fair deal bigger than Ann’s, and it even had a knot swollen near the tip. 

“I have a request too,” Makoto said. “I always found your normal outfit adorable. If we’re going to do this, well, it would be to my enjoyment and hopefully your’s if you could change to it?” 

“Well, that should be an easy change,” Futaba said. She closed her eyes and focused for a little bit, and just like that, her attire had changed. Now she was wearing her normal white top with the black tanktop beneath it, black shorts, thigh high boots, and an army green coat with fur.

Makoto gripped tight onto Futaba and forcefully pushed her onto her chest so Futaba’s rear would be high up. Futaba had a perverted enough mind to know that things were about to get doggy style. Makoto let out her pent up feelings and tore through the outfit. She ripped down the sorts and parted the panties with a barely contained lust. The powerful Queen pushed the tip of her red dick against Futaba’s slit and rammed it in. 

Ann’s cum came bubbling up and slobbering onto the bed. Makoto’s hips began to rear, thrusting into the presented Futaba. The nerdy girl was unable to let out anything other than moans. Her face was pressed into the pillows, her ass getting plowed by a hungry and horny dog dicked girl. 

Now, the dick wasn’t as long as Ann’s feline devastator. However, it was certainly much thicker, and that was without the knot plowing into Futaba. Makoto was a horny mess, panting like the beast who’s cock she acquired. Everything about how she mounted and moaned gave away the truth of how needy she was, how much desire and lust she had been holding back inside of her. Now fully unleashed, she was able to make the girl beneath her the perfect cock sleeve. 

Makoto thrust away to her hearts content. The bed beneath them creaked and groaned at the quaking might of the monstrous sex. Futaba gripped at the covers of the bed, her belly stained with the cum seeping into the covers, the scent of Ann’s desires rising up from the fluid. Perhaps it was just the cognitive effect of The Metaverse, or maybe it was something welling up, but the scent was mind numbingly incredible. Futaba felt that familiar tingle curl up around her mind and squeeze. Her tongue rolled out, her head pressed against the pillow. 

“So tiiight~” Makoto moaned out, her cute brown bangs bobbing a bit to the pace of her thrusts, her red eyes squinted and rolled back from the pleasure. Her face was twisted into a big wide dopey grin, her tongue hanging, her fangs showing. If she had a tail it would be wagging heartily. Futaba let her feelings swell up. Her mind was awash with a vortex of drowning emotions and sensations, all blurring together. Some of it hurt, most of it felt amazing, and her mind was struggling to process where one such feeling began and the other ended. All the while her tongue flapped out and ran across the surface of the pillow, her nails digging into the fabric of the sheets she laid on. 

“I can’t hold back anymore~” Makoto growled out through her rising heights of pleasure. “I-I need to stick my knot in!” 

“H-hey, w-w-won’t- unf~!” Futaba could barely get a world in as Makoto began thrusting faster. Futaba barely felt the start of the big round knot pushing up against her lips, spreading them a little, before sliding back and then hammering forward again, like a shopping cart gaining momentum to roll up the hill. “That’ll take too long!” 

“I-I need it sooo bad!” Makoto gasped, drool seeping out the sides of her mouth and decorating her chin. “J-just a little more~ Just a biiiit!” Makoto growled through gritted teeth. Her hips flared quicker, the percussive beat of her thrusts filling the room. Futaba looked over and saw Ann getting excited by the sounds and sights, openly jerking off her feline barbed dick again. Haru was blushed, trying to hide her own monster beneath her attire. 

Every thrust drew Makoto closer to her lust driven goal. That knot rubbed up and down, robbing Futaba of her tightness as she was spread nice and wide to accommodate for it. She was just barely getting onto her hands and knees when she grit her teeth. That curve of that knot was sliding in. She rose bit by bit, Makoto pushing that knot against the small entrance. And just as Futaba was on her knees, that swollen red knot slammed the rest of the way in, rolling like a ball down a hill, slick and inserted. 

Futaba gasped out in a defeated moan, falling onto her chest and gasping. Makoto gave a few more thrusts as she came. Her cum spewed out in heavy loads, her knot locking every last drop of the creamy seed inside of Futaba. The pair panted in polyrhythm, waiting for Makoto’s knot to descend. 

Time passed slowly while they waited. Makoto gently recovered, but Futaba was wracked with stranger feelings than she was expecting. Something about being in that position felt… right. It was a strange click, one she wasn’t expecting, but it was coming together. She realized that getting fucked like this made so much seem paler to her. This stuff was incredible, addictive. Her mind was getting a little bit fuzzier, but she knew she’d be done soon. She’d just get Haru cared for and then go do some shopping online. She knew a few places that sold some nice big fat dildos. She wasn’t sure how to get herself fucked as hard as she’d want, but hey! She could figure it out! 

”Ummm, how much longer?” Haru asked, sitting nervously in her part of the room. “I’m um n-not sure how much longer I can hold it back!” 

“Just a bit!” Makoto gasped. “Aaaand-“ Makoto gave a little tug, and her deflated knot came right out of Futaba’s slit. Coated in runny cum, she slobbered it against Futaba’s rear to get it cleaned off. Futaba felt that tingle again, being covered in cum, used that way. She gasped a little and rolled onto her back so she could rest a little. 

“You guys really don’t know what quick means, huh? Or soft!” Futaba gasps. “But I think it’s okay~ It feels really… Wow, I don’t have words for it. I’m just glad you’re all gonna be back to normal soon!” 

Haru came walking up, clearly the most pent up of everyone. She was meek and shy and had her own pent up desires and needs, but then she was made to watch everyone else take their turn. Futaba laid back and smiled up at her as she came near the bed. “Let me guess… you have a request too?” Futaba asked cheekily. 

The sheep-ish girl nodded. “Yes… I heard that when your palace was active, your shadow wore this outfit…” 

“Yeaaah, I know the one,” Futaba rolled her eyes playfully. She stood up on the bed and closed her eyes. Her cum soiled clothing vanished, and in its place appeared her attire from when her shadow ran a very Egyptian themed palace. Taking the place of sensible clothing was a tight set of a few pure white fabrics. A loin cloth with not much else to cover anything, a tight set around her chest, necklace, headdress like a serpent, and golden bands around her wrists and ankles. Futaba gave a little smile. “Boo~” 

And without any warning, Haru lifted Futaba off of the bed with surprising strength. Futaba looks down between her legs and finally gets a good look at the beast that was lingering between Haru’s legs. Truly the titan of all the afflicted cocks, this candy pink and cyan colored dick, speckled in sugary colors, was equine in nature, and towered above the other dicks in thickness and in length. While there was no knot to endure or barbs to tease, it made up for it in just pure girth. Futaba felt her legs squirm and her slit grow wetter. Her mind darkened as she envisioned with glee how that thing was going to destroy her. She almost started drooling. 

“T-take it easy!” Futaba said. “That thing is almost as big as meeeeEEEEE~ oh god~!” Haru pushed Futaba down onto that dick, the candy tip of the flared monster pushing up between the crotch curtains that did jack to really cover Futba’s nethers. First the head slid inside. Even as used as she was, Futaba’s slit was a tad too tight to even start to fit it in right. But Haru showed little concern and let gravity and strength do all of the work. 

Slooowly Futaba slid down the flag pole and let an inch vanish inside of her. Futaba’s eyes began to roll back against her will, her body hit with an electric heat that rushed through her. It’s gonna break me! She thought, knees trembling. Then another inch vanished into her. Her eyes rolled again, harder. Her tongue started to slip out as she opened her mouth to moan. It’s gonna break me~ She thought again, her whole form shaking. And then, with a gentle push, Haru slammed the rest of her dick inside of Futaba. I love being broken by this fat cock~ Futaba worshipped. 

Haru found a rhythm, using her surprisingly strength to manually slide Futaba up and down the length. When pushed all the way in, Futaba’s gut gently bulged out. Haru worked Futaba over the arch of that cock over and over, the process agonizingly slow, stretching Futaba out perfectly to handle that cock, likely ruining her for any other dick that paled in comparison. 

Makoto and Ann stared on in pure amazement of just how mighty Haru’s display was. They watched from behind as Haru’s clothes vanished. Everyone’s did save for Futaba as the cognition of the room changed. Without the remnants of Haru’s attire, they could watch Haru’s fat horse nuts wobble and bounce with every thrust. The two thirsty girls began to crawl over, watching as the pre slobbered out from Haru’s tower and dripped down onto the floor. 

The two girls crawled out beneath Futaba and Haru, gently lifting Futaba’s dress to get a better look at the insertion. Haru’s turgid shaft pushed and pummeled, plowing right through Futaba’s spread folds with a sort of deadly inevitability. The thickness was coming, and it was going to send Futaba’s head spinning again, spreading her wide enough to keep satisfying that beast over and over. Ann blinked as a drop of pre landed on her cheek. Makoto opened her mouth, her face twisted in a lewd open mouthed grin. She gasped in pleasure as drips of Haru’s cum landed in her mouth and began jerking herself off. Soon, Ann began to copy Makoto, begging for each rain drop of delicious cum. 

Futaba felt herself being devoured by this unique lust. Everything about it was just so incredible. She wanted to be used, to be fucked everyday just like this. She was surprised just how twisted her desires had grown. Why was she afraid before? This was incredible! She felt stupid for being so shy. She should’ve leapt out of her Persona and mounted herself on these dicks the second she saw the affliction hit! At least now she knows, but she was going to beat herself up for a while. She gave peace signs as her eyes curled backwards, her mouth grinning lewdly. 

Haru gasped sweetly. Ann and Makoto grapsed onto Haru’s heavy nuts, the girls each with their own side to nuzzle and squeeze. Haru’s huge lewd sack was easy to tease, and each grope made the cute girl audibly moan out and squirt another shot of runny pre. 

Suddenly, Haru screams out and her dick erupts. Futaba was caught unprepared and joins in the rapturous applause of moans and squeals, her own orgasm quickly joining those of her friends’. Cum poured out into Futaba, easily overwhelming all the other collections of cum that had piled inside of Futaba. The excess sprayed out from Futaba’s folds, falling down onto Ann and Makoto’s face like rain. 

Haru drops Futaba onto the bed, gasping in sweet relief as her release finally finished. Futaba lolled her tongue out from her face, her grin distorted and lewd. She laid there back on the same bed that her friends had fucked her on countless times and tried to form a complete thought. But she just felt so happy~ It was an overwhelming giddy feeling, a brain erasing sensation that left so little to think about except how good one felt. And Futaba felt particularly incredible. Everything about her situation was inexpressibly defining~ She wanted this. She wanted to be this slutty. It was almost a shame that her friends were going to turn back to normal…

Except, she noticed that none of them were really changing back. They didn’t seem to really care either. Her friends all began jerking off again without so much as a single shed of shame. Those same distorted grins spread back across their faces as they wildly jerked themselves off, hands gliding up and down their cum soaked monsters. Futaba noticed that they were all a lot more voluptuous. Everyone’s cup size was doubled, a bit taller, and with much wider hips and emphasized traits. Ann looked like a total bimbo with slightly thicker lips, wider hips, and plenty of wobble exactly where needed. 

And Makoto was a queen. A huge dog dick, defined shimmering abs, and huge needy tits. And Haru was much the same. The hugest tits with needy inverted nipples popping out as they grew hard. Her horse dick was slobbering wet, her fat nuts swaying between her legs. The group were all getting sluttier with each second, their eyes filled with pink glowing hearts. 

As Futaba laid back and realized that she was going to be doing this for a very, very long time, she let a stupid, slutty grin spread across her face, mirroring her corrupted friends. She wondered when the guys were going to show up and if they were immune to whatever this was. She didn’t care. She spread her lower lips, she raised her legs. “Fuck me stupid~” She begged.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my website: https://saltytea.club/2019/03/youll-never-see-it-cumming


End file.
